En la boca
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sara se encuentra guardando cama en casa de sus padres, por lo que Kaede va a hacerle visita para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, y su primera acción para lograr aquello es teniendo que darle el desayuno. Oneshot.


Más de un mes después estoy de vuelta por aquí. Ojalá me hayan extrañado, porque les traigo otro OS hecho especialmente para hacerlos vomitar arcoíris :3

**En la boca**

Kaede estaba frente a la puerta de casa de sus tías, y en eso se decide a tocar tres veces la puerta. No necesitó esperar mucho para que su tía Sarasa abriera la puerta, recibiéndola con una cálida sonrisa.

─ Kaede-chan, bienvenida, mi niña ─ Sarasa abre paso a su sobrina, y ésta pasa a la casa ─. Es bastante oportuna tu llegada. Sara no ha hecho otra cosa en todo el día que preguntar por ti, si hasta tenía pensado llamarte para que vinieras.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra Sara?

─ Está mejor que anoche. Hubieras visto la fiebre que tenía. Estaba preocupada como no te haces una idea ─ responde Sarasa con total franqueza ─. Al menos ahora le bajó la fiebre, y aparte es capaz de sentarse sola. Y a pesar de todo lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, todo el tiempo que ha estado conmigo ha preguntado dónde estabas, si hasta me pedía que te llamara que le pudieras hacer compañía.

─ Entiendo. Se nota que me ha extrañado mucho.

Ambas ríen. Haciendo recuento de sucesos, Sara se regresó a casa de sus padres para estar con ellos unos cuantos días, aprovechando que nuevamente vivían cerca, pero a mitad de su estadía se enferma, y ahora Kaede se decide a visitarla para ver su estado. La verdad es que Kaede se había angustiado enormemente al enterarse de que su prima y amante estaba enferma, y por eso aprovechó esa misma mañana para ir a ver cómo se encontraba, y de ser necesario colaboraría con su cuidado.

─ ¿Quieres ayudarme a servirle el desayuno? ─ le dice Sarasa al momento de sacar algunos platos ─ He hecho un poco de sopa, para que así pueda empezar el día con algo ligero y fácil de digerir, y de ese modo podrá recuperarse más fácilmente.

Kaede asiente a la petición de Sarasa y le ayuda a poner los platos para así servirlos, y acto seguido va para llevarle el plato a Sara en una bandeja. Sarasa le hace señas a su sobrina para que se tomara su tiempo, puesto que ella iba a hacer unas cuantas cosas más para completar el desayuno que les corresponderían a ambas.

* * *

**Habitación de Sara**

Un estornudo resuena en el lugar, y la causante de ello era nada menos que la convaleciente Sara. Ella se encontraba acostada, con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras se moría de aburrimiento. Una cosa es que no tuviera ganas de levantarse cuando está durmiendo al lado de Kaede, y otra muy distinta es estar allí sin poder verla y sintiéndose así de mal. Un par de golpecitos se oye en la puerta, y Sara gruñe en señal de que podían entrar. Su estado de humor sufre una transformación completa al ver que por la puerta se asomaba nada menos que su querida Kaede con un plato de comida.

─ ¡Kaede-chan...! ─ hace un repentino intento por levantarse, pero sólo consigue desplomarse otra vez en la cama y tose con fuerza.

─ No deberías hacer esas cosas tan bruscas cuando estás con fiebre ─ le regaña Kaede mientras le acerca la comida a su prima ─. Me alegro mucho de que estemos de vacaciones, pues así puedo venir y hacerte compañía sin tener que sacrificar las clases.

─ Siento mucho hacerte venir de esta manera, Kaede-chan...

─ No importa, Sara. No es culpa tuya que te dé fiebre ─ Kaede pone la bandeja sobre las piernas de Sara y toma asiento a su lado ─. Estaré contigo por el tiempo que haga falta, así que espero que pongas de tu parte para que te recuperes.

Sara asiente contenta y se dispone a comer. Kaede se le quedaba mirando, y termina alzando una ceja al ver que Sara se quema la lengua por pretender tomarse la sopa sin soplar antes. Sara empieza a lloriquear por su lengua mientras trataba de abanicarla con una mano.

─ Auch, me acabo de quemar.

─ Eres bastante descuidada, Sara ─ Kaede ríe quedamente y toma el plato para ser ella quien se lo dé a Sara ─. Como no tengo otra alternativa, voy a tener que encargarme de darte la comida.

─ ¿De verdad?

Kaede asiente, y Sara sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras ve que Kaede sopla la sopa para luego darle la primera cucharada. Esta vez la sopa estaba con una buena temperatura para no dañar en modo alguno a Sara, así que esta vez come contenta, y Kaede le sirve otra cucharada de sopa. Así van ambas hasta que el plato iba ya por la mitad, y en ese momento Kaede nota que Sara mostraba menos apetito que antes. Como no podía dejar que Sara dejase el plato a medias, Kaede idea cierta estrategia para incitar a su prima a que siga comiendo, y la siguiente cucharada se la mete en la boca, para sorpresa de Sara, aunque también ella comprende lo que pretendía hacer. Kaede se arriesgaba a contagiarse de lo mismo que tenía su prima, pero eso poco le importaba si así la animaba a comerse todo.

─ ¿Vas a darme ahora la comida en la boca, Kaede-chan? ─ la mayor asiente, y Sara se emociona todavía más ─ ¿Y por qué no empezaste a hacer eso desde un comienzo?

Sara dócilmente se dispone para que Kaede le pasara la comida, y así ambas unen sus labios para que así la sopa entrara en la boca de Sara. El resultado era exquisito al gusto de Sara, y Kaede repite el procedimiento luego de que ambas completaran ese particular traspaso de comida. A Sara aquello le significaba una deliciosa experiencia, y para Kaede no podía ser menos, puesto que lo repitieron no solo hasta terminar con el desayuno, sino que después harían lo mismo en el almuerzo, y en la noche la cena de Sara constó del mismo procedimiento. Sara no alcanzaba a hartarse de comer así, e incluso pensó que por aquello valía la pena enfermarse.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Kaede y Sara estaban juntas en la cama, cubiertas con la misma sábana. Ambas tenían fiebre y esperaban a que Sarasa llegara con el desayuno para ambas.

─ Tengo la vista nublada y me duele todo el cuerpo ─ dice Kaede con los ojos cerrados, puesto que la luz del sol la molestaba un poco ─. Al menos estando contigo no paso frío.

─ Lo mismo digo yo, Kaede-chan.

─ Ya acabo de llegar ─ aparece Sarasa con una bandeja conteniendo dos platos grandes ─. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho. Se me hace sorprendente que Kaede-chan terminara enfermando también ¿Acaso Sara tosió sobre ti ayer?

─ No, tía ─ le responde Kaede. con voz ronca.

─ Entonces no me explico qué puede estar pasando para que te contagiaras tan fácilmente. Se supone que el contagio es por medio de fluidos. Si no tosió ni estornudó encima tuyo, habría sido que comiste del mismo plato que ella, o que le habrías dado de comer directamente en la boca ─ a Kaede y Sara les da un escalofrío por lo certera que fue la adulta ─. Pero no me hagan mucho caso. No creo que Kaede-chan sea tan ingenua, si aquel cuento de curarse pasando la enfermedad a otras personas es una mera superstición.

─ Yo pienso igual, madre ─ dice Sara levantando débilmente una mano, y Kaede le dirige una mirada de fingido enfado ─. Gracias por traernos el desayuno.

─ No hace falta agradecer, hija ─ responde Sarasa con amabilidad ─. Y por cierto, no me había dado cuenta que ustedes dos acostadas juntas se ven bastante adorables, y más con Kaede-chan llevando el cabello suelto. Me recuerda mucho a cuando las dos eran pequeñitas y nunca quería dormir la una sin la otra, y la manera en que Kaede-chan defendía a mi Sara, parecía un príncipe defendiendo a la princesita de la casa.

─ No digas esas cosas, tía ─ reacciona Kaede ruborizada.

─ Yo pienso que es verdad, Kaede-chan ─ dice Sara.

─ En fin, solo coman y no dejen nada en los platos. Regreso en media hora porque iré con los padres de Kaede-chan para que me pasen cambio de ropa para al menos un par de días, y no se preocupen, que estaré aquí todo el día para ocuparme de ambas, por lo que sólo necesitan descansar. Llámenme por cualquier cosa que vayan a necesitar, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaede y Sara asienten quedamente, y Sarasa cierra lentamente la puerta. Ambas sonríen, y bajo la sábana tenían sus dedos entrelazados con cariño. Tal vez estuvieran enfermas las dos en esta ocasión, pero eso sólo serviría como excusa para mantenerse juntas en todo momento, aunque el asunto sexual quedaba descartado hasta que el dolor corporal se haya curado.

**Fin**

* * *

Ternura total, que no puede ser de otra manera cuando se trata de las primas Kitajima. Esas dos son azúcar para los ojos, ¿no creen?

Hasta otra


End file.
